


Deux côtés d'une même pièce.

by Nuts



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:06:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4047190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuts/pseuds/Nuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pile. Face. La pièce tourne dans ses doigts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deux côtés d'une même pièce.

 

Il est là, droit comme un piquet, au milieu du brouhaha assourdissant de bruit de pas, de froissement de tissus et d’éclats de voix bien trop fortes qui lui font grincer les dents. Ses doigts abîmés et sales tripotent une vielle pièce de monnaie dorée, polie, qui n’a, d’apparence, rien à faire dans ses mains pleines de cales. **Pile.** Il semble appuyé sur le mur de pierres mais non, il est droit, comme un objet inanimé, et fait face à une scène d’apparence ordinaire. Un homme et une femme, discutant ensemble, comme tant d’autres hommes et d’autres femmes dans la salle. Oui mais voilà, l’homme n’est pas qu’un homme. Il ricane. Il retourne l’objet dans sa main. **Face.** Comme sur la pièce, l’homme en question porte sur la tête une couronne dorée, aussi dorée que la pièce elle-même. L’homme est roi. L’homme est le Roi. **Pile**. L’homme sourit à la femme. C’est injuste. **Face.** Ses doigts pressent la pièce tellement fort qu’elle devrait succomber et se plier, si elle n’était pas immunisée. Le pièce est puissante, doit tout supporter. Il doit tout supporter. Il le sait ; il a cette rengaine dans la tête depuis qu’il est arrivé en ville. **Pile.** L’homme se tourne enfin, sans vraie raison, et le voit. **Face.** Oh, miracle, l’homme lui fait un petit sourire, minime, que n’importe qui sauf lui n’aurait pas remarqué. **Pile.** Mais l’homme ne vient pas vers lui. **Face.** L’homme ne viendra jamais vers lui, d’ailleurs. **Pile.** Il n’est qu’un vulgaire serviteur. Qu’un visage parmi tant d’autres. **Face.** L’homme est roi, l’homme a beaucoup d’autres préoccupations. **Pile.** Et lui, il ne peut rien faire, à part tourner cette maudite pièce, symbole de son malheur. **Face.** Car l’homme ne le verra jamais, jamais comme il voudrait que l’homme le voit. **Pile.**

 

«  _Merlin, tu dois encore nettoyer le bocal de sangsues !_  »

 

Il est Pile. L’homme est Face. Deux côtés d’une même pièce. Un duo gagnant ! Oui. Gagnant… Deux côtés d’une même pièce sont dos à dos et se protègent l’un l’autre. Mais dos à dos est insuffisant, tellement insuffisant pour lui. Il veut qu’ils soient face à face. Enfin face à face. Quitte à dévoiler qui il est, ses pouvoirs, son identité. Quitte à devoir mourir après.

 

«  _Bouge-toi les fesses, Merlin ! Et tu fais tout à la main, inutile de le préciser, n’est-ce pas ?_ »

 

Mais c’est impossible. **Face.** Peu importe combien de force, de sorts il emploie, la pièce résiste. La pièce ne se pliera jamais, la pièce est magique. **Pile.** Il doit soutenir l’homme, le sauver, ne jamais plier. **Face.** Car il est Merlin. Il est le Merlin du Roi Arthur.

 

«  _Alors, Merlin, on lambine à faire ses tâches ?_  »

 

 **Pile**. Et Arthur ne saura jamais qui Merlin est vraiment.

 

«  _Bien sûr que non, ‘Votre Majesté’_. »

 

 **Face.** L’homme grimace.

 

«  _N’utilise pas un ton si ironique, Merlin._  »

 

Mais l’homme est là, près de lui. Si proche qu’il pourrait l’agripper, le serrer, le serrer fort, pour ne plus jamais que l’homme ne puisse partir. Le serrer jusqu’à fusionner avec lui. Il veut devenir Face, il ne veut plus rester la valeur derrière le visage. Il veut qu’ils soient égaux, qu’ils sachent tous de l’autre, que l’homme sache tout de lui comme lui sait tout de l’homme. 

 

«  _Arthur…_  »

 

Peut-être que cette maudite pièce se pliera enfin. Peut-être qu’aujourd’hui… Il appuie de toutes ses forces, de toute sa volonté, de tous ses pouvoirs. Peut-être qu’aujourd’hui…

 

«  _Ah, Votre Majesté, on a besoin de vous par ici…_  »

 

 **Pile.** La pièce tourne. Reste droite, comme lui. Elle n’est même pas abîmée, même pas tordue. Droite. L’homme est déjà loin de lui, bien loin de lui. Mais il peut toujours le voir. Même si l’homme ne le voit pas. Et c’est bien comme ça. C’est quand même bien comme ça. Ça doit être bien comme ça…

 

«  _Merlin, les sangsues !_  »

 

Car ils sont deux côtés d’une même pièce. La pièce ne pliera pas. Ils sont liés pour toujours. Car la pièce sera toujours intacte. Et c’est bien mieux que ne rien être du tout. 


End file.
